Análisis del amor
by Son Gashi Uchiha
Summary: La ambición de querer controlar la naturaleza los lleva a estos extremos, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, creaciones en contra la ley de la vida. Les falta solo una etapa por pasar, el procrear vida.


Esta historia, ya la habia subido con anterioridad, le modifique algunas cosas y aqui esta de nuevo.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: Objetivo localizado**

Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo estoy cursando el segundo de secundaria en Bleach, voy en el salón 2A. Trato de mantener alta mi calificación, yo quiero ser una gran escritora en el futuro. Mis amigas Rukia, Orihime y Rangiku me apoyan en todo lo que pueden. ¿Compromisos? ¡Ninguno! Pretendientes no me faltan pero pues quiero terminar mi carrera y lo más importante, es que no me ha gustado nadie.

-se dice que va a llegar un nuevo compañero - dice a chica de cabellos naranjas sacando de sus pensamientos a Momo mientras caminan directo a la parada del autobús

- ¿segura Orihime?- pregunta la ojivioleta

-bueno no del todo Rukia, solo sé que vendrá uno o una- contesta encogiendo sus hombros

- espero que sea chico- dijo la chica de escote extravagante

-¡Rangiku!- La regaña Momo

-ah ya Momo ¡los hombres son mi adicción!-

-jamás cambiaras todas apenas tenemos trece años- dice volteando hacia otro lado con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

- pero pues ya ves cómo es la vida- dijo Orihime ya resignada

- Jamás las entenderé- confirma Momo con nerviosismo

- a veces me pregunto porque lo tomas tan apecho Momo-

- tal vez porque yo no soy tan descarada- dice volteándola a mirar retante

- no es que seamos descaradas tu eres anticuada-

-no soy anticuada soy reservada y claro me doy a respetar, además Orihime es más que yo –

- Momo – se sonroja – eso fue cruel- se detiene la peli naranja y el resto con ella

De la nada, cae una pelota de futbol golpeando la cabeza de Rukia ella cae al piso

-¡Rukia!- se preocupan todas levantándola

-¿estás bien?- cuestiona preocupada sin soltarla del brazo

- si Momo-se soba la cabeza- pero lo que quisiera saber es ¿de dónde salió esa pelota?- la toma entre sus manos

Escuchan una voz a lo lejos de un chico- ¡Karin te dije no tiraras tan fuerte! Pero claro ¡tú nunca me escuchas!-voltean

-Oye cierra la boca y ve por mi pelota cabeza de zanahoria!-

- es lo único que sabes hacer dar órdenes- ven que se aproxima a las chicas

Orihime se sonroja al mirarlo *es tan…. Atractivo* Sacude su cabeza *pero ¿Qué estás pensando Orihime? Esos pensamientos son muy desagradables* Se sonroja más ante sus pensamientos

- lo siento, mi hermana no tiene tan buena puntería me iba dar a mí pero te golpeo y ¿estás bien?- dice el chico peli naranja

La peli negro se molesta apretando la pelota - si ¿estoy bien? Si !¿estoy bien?!-grita-eso no parece una pelota casi me desnuca!-

-tranquilízate Rukia solo fue un accidente- defiende una Orihime aun ruborizada

- no te metas Orihime! Y tu inútil espero que tengan más cuidado-

- ¿qué? Ya me disculpe además estas bien, perdón no lo hicimos a propósito-

-ten-le lanza la pelota al estómago sacando su aire-ahora si me permites tengo un camión que tomar- se va, el resto la sigue

-¡espera Rukia!- le ordena Momo pero es en vano

se detiene Orihime- Lo siento ella es algo especial-

- si ya lo note, pero no te preocupes-

- aun así me disculpo por ella-

-no es necesario y ¿tu nombres es?-

-me llamo Inoue Orihime- le estira la mano

Mira la mano y sonríe, causando que Orihime se pusiera un poco nerviosa- yo Kurosaki Ichigo- le toma la mano soltándola a los segundos

Se escucha un poco retirado – Orihime – voltean miran a Momo por subir al camión – ya vámonos-

- ya voy- le contesta la peli naranja- un placer Ichigo, tengo que retirarme, de nuevo lo siento- inicia a caminar de reversa para esperar la respuesta del chico

- claro Orihime- nota que esta por tropezar en un vado- ¡cuidado!- la toma de la cintura, ella rompió el record del color rojo al sentir el cuerpo del chico pagado al suyo – que chica tan distraída – dijo con tono burlesco la suelta

- gracias- dijo sin voltear a mirarlo – y adiós – se dio la media vuelta para correr en dirección al camión pero en el camino choco levemente con un chico – lo siento – continuo hasta subir al camión y este acelero

Ichigo sonríe de lado sin dejar de mirar en camión- ya te encontré Rukia-

/

En el camión

-dejen de mirarme así- dice nerviosamente Orihime

- enserio ¿Qué… fue….eso?-

- no inicies de mal pensada Rangiku me iba a caer, el solo me sujeto-

-bueno tú fuiste la suertuda mientras Rukia fue muy grosera con ese chico -

-oye me dieron un pelotazo- se justifica Rukia

-aun así fuiste muy grosera- apoya Momo

-pero Momo-

- no hay pero que valga-

-bueno entonces como le haremos con el trabajo de Ciencias?- comento Orihime ya que las peleas no son la suyo y además que ella está metida en eso

-¡cierto! ya se me había olvidado! Miren hoy checo la información y mañana van a mi casa-

-¡buena idea Momo!-

-claro- les contesta sonriendo

/_

Hoy tuve que inscribirme en segundo de secundaria quede en el salón 2-A, no se me opusieron a recibirme por mi alta calificación de 99.98% que me lo redondearon y exenté, en fin estoy esperando el camión, unas chicas que están hablando demasiado y para mi colmo sobre chicos ¡me enferman esas platicas! Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro y eso es... ¿un balón?

-Rukia!-

*Debo admitirlo ¡eso fue gracioso! Valla que Ichigo es un tarado, se pasó de velocidad *

-si ¿estoy bien? ¡¿Si estoy bien?!-grita-¡eso no parece una pelota casi me desnuca!-

*que exagerada, creo que ya me callo mal*gotita de anime

Pasa Rukia a un lado empujándolo -¡quítate!-

*que humor, definitivamente es insoportable*

-lo siento- dijo una chica de ojos cafés y se va, el resto de las chicas van detrás

Se aproxima el chico de cabellos anaranjados junto con su hermana- ¿exagere?-

-demasiado tonto-

- lo siento nadie te puede complacer-

-la culpa es mío Hitsugaya- dice la chica

- no te preocupes pequeña – acaricia su cabeza – al menos ya las encontramos – sonríe triunfante

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, Son Gashi Uchiha se despide, algun comentario no estaria mal.


End file.
